


Scar

by Uriuriri



Series: Osayachis my day [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity!AU, Drama & Romance, F/M, Love/Hate, another universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uriuriri/pseuds/Uriuriri
Summary: She love him. He hate her. But he never know, she's the one who had saved his life.But when he know about it--will he stop hating her?Actress + Designer!Yachi Hitoka x Actor+Chef!Miya Osamu
Relationships: Miya Osamu & Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Osayachis my day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091357
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. 1: New Drama

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before you read the story so you don't get confused.

“WHAT!?”

The loud scream from a certain room can be heard from afar. Even people at the outside of studio can heard it REALLY clear. Osamu just clench his teeth when he heard what the president of Inarizaki agency, Kurosu Norimune, said to him.

“Yes, ya’ll be playin’ in a new drama as the lead with Hitoka Yachi.”

Osamu clench his teeth. Hearing her name makes his anger explode. It’s all written at his face that he don’t want to meet her. Norimune-san sigh.

“People sayin’ that yer more mature than Atsumu but ya two are really twins’.” Norimune-san looked at him in the eye. “Osamu Miya, like it or not, ya will playin’ with her. Act like a pro ‘cause this is yer job. Her popularity can makes ya famous too.”

Even though he despise her, he can only nod when Norimune-san said so. “...understand.”

“To think that ya really hate her while Atsumu is gettin’ alon’ with her...”

“’Tsumu don’t have the same issues with her.”

Yeah, true, Atsumu is really getting along with her because there’s something happen between Osamu and Hitoka. Even though Atsumu is his twin, he don’t have any single problem with Hitoka. Most of the producer, director and even the same celebrity knows that Osamu hates her, but they still make them working together, hoping that Osamu will less hates her.

But, it’s kind of useless... it’s been more than 5 years, and it’s said that Osamu and Atsumu knows her since their childhood but he still hate her. Yes, fans or haters doesn’t know about this but for someone like Osamu to hating that much, there’s must a reason behind it.

“Why ya hates her so much?”

“...” Osamu just standing and take his jacket while walking towards the door. Before he touch the door, he’s looking at Norimune-san. “...if she’s not the one who caused ‘that day’ incident, I’ll not hate her like this.”

* * *

Hitoka just smiling like an idiot. She’s humming all the ways in the Karasuno Agency. Happiness are written all over her face.

“Idiotic face.”

Startled, Hitoka look behind her. Her squad are standing while holding bubble drink. The one who called her face idiot is none than the salty man, Kei, who smirking and Hinata suddenly punch Kei’s arm—.

“Don’t ruin the mood, Idiotshima!”

“Miss.” Kei avoid the punch but accidentally it hit Tobio

“BOKE!!”

Hitoka just smiling while seeing the familiar scene in front of her. Even everyone in Karasuno Agency already familiar with this scene. Everyone called it “Salty Tsukishima always miss the orange punch.”

“Yachi-san, why you smiling?” ask Tadashi and giving her the bubble tea.

“Well, the producer said that I’ll be a main female lead in the new drama.” Hearing this, the squad smiles. Being a female lead in a new drama is a huge achievement in actress career, of course Hitoka will be happy. Her happiness is theirs too.

“WOHOO!! We’ll having a party in the house!” said Shoyo

“I’ll help you cook.” –Tobio.

“I will help you more than the king and this chibi do.” –Saltyshima.

“This is worth one celebration. But who’s the male lead—Your partner?” ask Tadashi. Hitoka’s smiled beamed. She’s shyly touch her red cheek. Of course, her partner is the main reason she’s smiling happily.

“Is it the musician that debuted as actor recently? Eita Semi?” Tadashi asked, he recently read about Eita Semi.

“Or is it Ushijima-san!? Famous athlete and actor that always been overseas!?” Said Tobio. Shoyo also surprised if it’s Ushiwaka.

“JAPAN!!”

“You two are idiots. I don’t think it’s Ushijima-san.” Said Kei. Seeing Hitoka this shy and happy because of her partner. Kei suddenly felt uncomfortable. “Yachi-san, don’t tell me, it’s—“

Hitoka nods. Her smile beam when looking at the squad. “Yes, Tsukishima-kun. It’s Miya-san.”

The squad suddenly felt silent. The only Miya from the twins that she called ‘Miya-san’ is Osamu Miya. The one Yachi Hitoka loved with all of her heart. But also the one who the most hated her. The squad expression began to worried. Tadashi just hold her shoulder and smiling at her.

“Will you be all right?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine. All of you don’t have to worried. Even though he hated me, I’m still loving him.” Hitoka said this with her smile yet her smile painful the squad.

“...idiot words.”

A familiar sounds that always makes her heart beating so fast suddenly felt so close. Everyone looking at Osamu that already standing behind Hitoka with his glare. He really hate her and always glare at her. Meanwhile Hitoka that always familiar with his glare just smiling at him, and it makes him more irritated.

“My, Osamu-san, why you here?” Kei asked, hoping Osamu will looking at him than glaring at her. But surprisingly, Osamu didn’t glare anymore when he looking at Kei. He’s only glare when he’s looking at Hitoka.

“Director said that I need to pick up this girl.”

“T-thank you, Miya-san—“ Hitoka started to bow to thank him, but Osamu glare at her.

“Shut up! Don’t need yer thanks!” He’s glaring and screaming at her. This guy really makes the squad mad. But Yachi that’s too familiar with his screaming just smile at him. This makes him more irritated and just ‘tch’.

“Shorty, follow me.”

Hearing Osamu, Hitoka bow to the squad and follow Osamu to the front door. His car was parked at the side of Karasuno Agency. Without looking back at Hitoka nor he opened a door for her, he suddenly enter the car while Hitoka purposely enter and sit at the back seat. She know that Osamu will get more irritated if she sit beside him.

Osamu run the car. There will be 20 minutes to arrive to the Haikyuu studio. For 20 minutes, he will be in the same car with the girl he hates so much. It’s makes him glare. He just hoping that Hitoka didn’t start any conversation.

10 minutes past. The two of them didn’t start a conversation at all. Nor “How many time left?” or “Are we there yet?”. Hitoka knows him too well so that she’s not going to start any conversation. She just looking at the window while humming some songs while Osamu steal a glance of her at the mirror.

Her blonde hair were look so soft when the wind touch it. Her smile seems to be more bright than usual, also her humming, her sounds is really good. It’s makes her so... so...

_‘pretty—what?’_

Osamu shakes his head of the thought and just keep his eyes to the road. There’s no way he’ll fall for this girl.


	2. 2: Childish

Haikyuu Studio. The famous studio that always produce the most high quality movies and television programs. The place where Tadashi, Tetsurou and Rintarou work. If you asking why Tadashi were in the Karasuno agency earlier is because he has some works reporting some news. Let’s back to the story.

Osamu and Hitoka arrived at the studio. They walking together into the studio. No talking nor walking side by side. Hitoka were 2 meter behind him. She sigh, hoping that at he will stop hating her after this drama project.

“Oya, oya, oya, Yacchan.” The familiar triple ‘Oya’ came from Tetsurou makes her smile.

“Kuroo-san, good day! How’s your works?” She ask him with her usual manners. Tetsurou grin.

“It’s a pain like always. But money is more important.”

Hearing this, Hitoka let out a slight laugh. The atmosphere from before makes her heart tighten but after she’s talking with someone she know, she can relax—

“SHORTY!”

\--or not.

Osamu walking towards them and again, glared at Hitoka. The girl just give him a smile. Tetsurou who feels bad with the girl just holding Osamu’s shoulder.

“My, don’t glare too much. It’s not good for your skin.” Said Kuroo. Osamu looking at him and nod. Tetsurou smiled and looking at Hitoka while messing with her hair.

“K-Kuroo-san—!”

“Good luck with your work, Yacchan.” Said Tetsurou and come back to his office. Hitoka bow and then looking at Osamu... yeah, he still glared at her. Avoid that glare, Hitoka walking towards him.

“...four friends and all of it were boys? Ya also close with that Tetsurou? What an easy girl.”

Hearing this from someone you love is really hurt. Really hurts. Hitoka hold her tears and hoping that she’s not trembling. His glare, his scream and also his words. Everything he do just hurt her. But she can’t hate him.

Sighing, she keep walking until they reach the meeting room.

* * *

The meeting with producer and director really a chaos. Osamu really loud and really despise everything.

“WHAT!? I NEED TO HUG A GIRL LIKE THIS!? Don’t wanna.”

“I’ll thrown up.”

“NO!!”

Yep, Osamu really loud. To think that the rumoured matured one from the twin become THIS childish just because he hates her, it’s really makes the director and people around him irritated. But the girl he despise so much just smiling. Directors and the producer just felt really guilty.

_‘poor girl.’_

“Next, let’s discuss the kiss scene—“

“—I’m outta here.” Hearing the kiss scene really makes Osamu gone mad. He take his jacket and walking towards the door. Some of people who already irritated at him just give him annoying face and let him be.

“Miya-san!” Hitoka called him and makes Osamu surprised. Not just Osamu, all of the people in the room were surprised. Osamu stop his feet and glared at her.

“What?”

To think Osamu answer her makes her more than happy. Hitoka smirk, Hitoka actress mode, on.

“What a childish person. Really not a pro.” Here it is, Hitoka actress mode. The badass and the perfect side of Yachi Hitoka than her usual shy and kind. “People said you’re a pro and a better Miya but I think Atsu-nii is more pro than you. What a pity that Atsu-nii is not an actor.”

The most thing Osamu hates is being compared to Atsumu. Osamu grin and suddenly grab Hitoka’s face really hard. With a glare and evil grin, he tighten his grip at her face. Her face it’s really small in his big arm. At this rate, He can crush her face whenever he want.

“’kay, I’ll agree with this drama. I’ll show ya what the real pro is.” He release his grip, ignoring Hitoka that cough because of the pain he cause. He bow to the directors. “Sorry, ‘need to go. My Onigiri Miya needs me ‘cause Kita-san is comin’.”

After Osamu gone out, every directors and producer Ukai walking towards Hitoka, comforting her. The poor Hitoka still coughing.

“Someone, bring water!” Said Director Ennoshita. “Call her guardian! Whatever if it’s Hinata-kun or Kageyama-kun! Call them!”

“Hitoka-chan, take a breath. THAT GUY, IF IT’S NOT BECAUSE OF HIS POPULARITY—“ Director Sugawara really mad.

“Hitoka-chan... we’re sorry that we choose him...” Said Director Sawamura Yui, Sawamura Daichi’s wife. She hug her and wait Hitoka to calm down. They can’t just change the actor, Osamu is talented actor and his popularity is always on the top. They just hoping that Osamu can stop being harsh to her.

* * *

“Congrats!!!”

8 PM, Atsumu, Kiyoomi, Shinsuke, Koutarou, and Tetsurou were holding a small party for Osamu at Onigiri Miya. They smiling because of their friends achievement but... Osamu didn’t smile at all. He just looking at his onigiri.

“Hey hey hey!! Smile you winner!!” Koutarou, party pooper want to light the mood and give Osamu his cola. But Osamu’s face remain the same.

“Bokuto, you don’t need to cheer him.” Said Tetsurou. “Give him food instead of cola.”

“Hey, I’m the who allowed to be gloomy here. Why you like this?” Kiyoomi asked. “We threw a party to congratulate you but you just show us that gloomy face.”

“Sakusa-san, I think it’s related to his partner.” Said Shinsuke while sipping his drink. Kiyoomi just nod and sit back to his seat.

They know that Osamu really hates Hitoka VERY much, but they also confused why the media still make them work together. It’s okay if they don’t know about Osamu hate feeling but ALL OF THEM KNOW and still makes them work together. Lucky thing fans or haters doesn’t know about it at all.

“Speakin’ of it, Samu, who’s yer rival?” Atsumu asked.

“Yeah, when I asked the directors, they said that there’s no female rival but two male lead. Who’s the other one?” Tetsurou asked and finally, Osamu looking at something beside his onigiri.

“Akaashi Keiji.”

The group just felt silent once again. To think that it’ll be Keiji, the second person Osamu didn’t like. From their childhood, Keiji is always one step ahead from Osamu and that’s makes Osamu kinda irritated when he saw him. First Hitoka now Keiji, everyone in the group just hoping that Osamu can get along with them.

“Why ya hate Hitoka-chan so much?” Shinsuke suddenly asked. “She’s really kind to everyone. Last time she gave me handmade clothes.”

“Yeah, she is also clean.” Said Kiyoomi.

“That’s makes me wonder too. I mean, she’s get along with Atsumu! She’s even called Atsumu ‘Atsu-nii’ but she called you ‘Miya-san’. What a big difference of honorific!” Said Koutarou and makes everyone scared.

“This is really Bokuto? The idiot person suddenly said something true...” Said Tetsurou.

“...Scary.” said Kiyoomi, Atsumu also nod.

“HEY! I’M ALWAYS TRUE!”

“But will ya tell us?” Shinsuke asked again.

Osamu sigh and then touch his own shoulder, Atsumu recognise his movement. Osamu has a scar around his right shoulder and the reason of those scar is Hitoka. Of course, the twin still remember the accident that day.

“...she’s the reason why I haf’dis scar...” said Osamu, “If it’s not ‘cause of that day, I will not hate her this much.” Again, the group fell silent.

It’s true that Hitoka is the one reason he has that scar. Absolutely true. But there’s something that Osamu doesn’t know about the incident that day. Atsumu knows all about it but he promised Hitoka not to tell Osamu.

Atsumu’s phone suddenly ringing. There a message from Shoyo.

**Shoyo-Kun**

_**received two minute(s) ago** _

**“Atsumu-san, come here.”**

“Tsumu, where are ya goin’?” Osamu noticed Atsumu that suddenly stand up.

“Shoyo’s place. We need ta see our new trainin’ place tomorrow. Don’t wait fer me, I’ll be sleepin’ at Shoyo’s place.”

Osamu nod and let his brother go. Tetsurou and Koutarou smirks. Shoyo’s place is also Hitoka’s place, of course only Tetsurou, Atsumu, Koutarou and few of Karasuno Agency know about this. The reason why Shoyo called him must be about Hitoka.

If there’s something relate to Osamu, Atsumu always come to ‘Shoyo’s place’ to check on Hitoka. Whether it’s Shoyo called him or he gone by himself. If there’s something happen between them, Atsumu will always come to check on Hitoka. Something Osamu doesn’t know about Atsumu is, if Atsumu said he’ll be staying at Shoyo’s place it’s completely just an excuse because he need to check on Hitoka.

This is the thing Atsumu always do after that day incident.


	3. 3: The reason (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this story is already complete, I just need to upload it

‘Stars clothes shop’, Hitoka own the shop and building but her squad is also staying with her. This building have four floor. 1st floor is for the shop, 2nd floor is the place where the squad live, 3rd floor is Hitoka’s place and 4th floor is the workplace.

Atsumu running as fast as he can to come to the place, he enter at the back door of the building and suddenly open the door.

“Where’s ‘Toka-chan!?”

Tobio and Tadashi looking at him with a sad face.

“3rd floor, in her room.” Said Tobio.

“Hinata and Tsukki are in the 3rd floor too.” Said Tadashi.

Atsumu dash to the 3rd floor and open it. He saw Shoyo were sitting on the sofa with a sigh. Shoyo’s face is really complicated and looking at Atsumu.

“It’s happen again, Atsumu-san.” Shoyo trembled. “We want to held a small party but she—she—“

Again and again, this is always happen whenever she had harsh interaction with Osamu. Atsumu open Hitoka’s room and see Hitoka lay face down on the bed, unconscious wearing only a bra and shorts. Meanwhile, Tsukki sat beside her and put some balm on Hitoka's back.

Stared at her back, there’s a big scar. Much bigger than the scar at Osamu’s shoulder. The scar that happen on that day, Atsumu still remember it clearly.

* * *

_11 years ago._

_The twins were 8 years old. As the child who born from the celebrity family, the twins already have their own famous. At the young ages, the two already played volleyball and always practice and playing volleyball with the pros._

_At least, that was they peaceful day. Until their mom brought a little girl to their house._

_Yachi Hitoka’s parents were friends of Miya’s. The famous designer, Yachi Madoka and her husband, died in a plane accident when they want to go back to Japan. Luckily Hitoka was not on their business trip._

_“Mom, why she’s here?” Osamu asked._

_“Her mother was my best friend... she take care of me before I become this famous. This is the only thing I can do to repay her kindness.” Said his mother and smiled._

_“Mom, are we going to adopt her? Is she’s gonna be my little sister?” Ask Atsumu with his glittering eyes. The mother just laugh._

_“No, Madoka-chan left a big building for her, but because she’s too young to take it, she’ll stayed here until she can take over the building. But you two can be her temporary big brother.”_

_The twins just nod. It’s not a big deal because they just want to help her especially Atsumu that always want a little sister since his twin little brother is so annoying._

_Since that day, Hitoka make her debut to become the actress. When the twins busy with their schedule at the volley training place, Hitoka were also busy at the actress training place._

_Atsumu is always close with Hitoka at that time. He’ll called her ‘Toka-chan’ or ‘Hika’ or more. On the other hand, Osamu is not that close with her. It’s not that he hated her that time, but they never get a chance to talk with each other. Hitoka being an anxiety always though he hated her._

**_The worse thing. The accident happen when the twins become 12 th years old._ **

_No one in the house. Both the father and the mother of the twin parents have their own business at the TV station and Atsumu still have his own business at the training place. Only Osamu and Hitoka in the house. Being not so close to Osamu makes her uncomfortable in the same place as him. Hitoka decide she’s playing at the backyard alone._

_“It’s really quiet without Atsu-nii.” Hitoka mumbled while walking around the backyard. Their backyard is really close to the forest and there’s only fence that mark the backyard territory. Hitoka who walked around the fence suddenly stood up. There’s something that caught her eyes while she’s looking at the forest._

_A white fox with a golden eyes were looking towards her. That fox is really white and clean but also look pretty. The fox slowly walking away and gone into the forest._

_“Wait up, mr.fox!”_

_With that, Hitoka open the fence and enter the forest, following the white fox. Meanwhile Osamu who watching her from afar clench his teeth._

_“What the heck that girl goin’ to the forest!?”_


	4. 4: The reason (2)

_“Mr Fox, where are you?”_

_Hitoka walked into the forest, she just followed her eyes to find the white fox. Suddenly she stepped on the wrong tree roots and fell on the spot._

_“Ow... wait, where am I...?”_

_Realized she was in an unfamiliar place. Every time she turn, she only saw trees. Standing up, she hurriedly looked for a way to return to the previous road however, the sky was getting darker and darker. Her eyesight was even less._

_Dark in the forest. She could only sit quietly after walking. trees, trees, and trees, every time she walked she could only see trees and black._

_“Rain...?”_

_A raindrop hit her head and it’s become the worse situation ever. Alone, cold and scared. She hug herself and want to cry. She can’t scream because she’s afraid if her scream called a bear than a human. She only curl herself like a ball, is she going to die alone like this? There’s no hope—_

_“TOKA, YA IDIOT!!”_

_A familiar sound suddenly appear in front of her. The one who she’s not get along with, Osamu, standing in front of her, holding a flashlight. He suddenly hug her._

_“O-Osamu—“_

_“I was worried...” He said and looking at her with a gentle smile she ever seen. That smile makes her heart beat like crazy. “Let’s go home, Toka—“_

_“WRAAAAWWW—!!!”_

_A sudden scream makes the two stood. Scared to look, they can sense the bear scream near her. Osamu panicked when he saw the bear behind her._

_“Toka—!!” That bear already prepare its claw to slash her and Osamu suddenly hug her to protect her._

_“—ACK!!!” Bear’s claw hit Osamu’s shoulder. Even though it was dark, she could see that the scratch area had made a huge wound on his right arm. Blood was pouring out and Osamu couldn't feel his right hand as if he didn't have a right hand. The pain that stabbed him made him unconscious._

_“OSAMU—“ The bear still there and want to shred Osamu. Hitoka hug him and stayed there to protect Osamu—_

_“—AAACK!!” Her scream can be heard at every place in the forest. That bear shred HER BACK. She can felt the pain and can’t bear the pain any longer. Her eyes felt so heavy and her vision become blurry—_

_“Bang!!—“_

_she can heard a gun sound. She can still heard someone coming towards her before she black out._

_“Dad look! Samu and Toka—!”_

_“Quick, we need to take ‘em to hospital!”_

* * *

_Osamu were in coma for three days. He awake and felt a serious pain at his right arm. Atsumu glad that his twin were awake and alive. He’s annoying but he still his brother. He entered the room and sit beside Osamu._

_“Yo sleepy prince. Ya remember anythin’?” ask Atsumu. Osamu stared at him for a while._

_“I remembered chasin’ her into the forest...” mumbled Osamu._

_Atsumu smiled, he’s feeling kinda glad that Osamu didn’t have amnesia. It would be a problem if he have amnesia._

_The door suddenly opened and the twin saw the doctor came with a sad face._

_“Miya Osamu. Because of the serious injury at your right hand, you need to stay in the hospital for about 3 months. You need some time to recover. Or maybe months.” Said the doctor and Osamu nod._

_“I can still play volleyball, right?”_

_The doctor suddenly look at him with a sad face. “Bad news. Even if you take the fully recover of your right arm, you can’t play volleyball anymore.” Then the doctor explain that if his hand hit something that really hard, his right hand will become numb forever._

_(Author: I know nothing about medical or doctor or something like that. Forgive me.)_

_Atsumu stared sadly at Osamu, Osamu’s dream is he want to become professional volley player beside becoming a chef. But now, that dream is scattered. Osamu glared._

_“It—it’s ‘cause of her...” mumbled Osamu but Atsumu can still heard it. “If she didn’t enter the forest that time...”_

_This is not a good feeling._

* * *

_Unlike Osamu that awake three days later, Hitoka awake one week later. At first, she can’t move her body and just laying around. Her body is really hurt as hell that makes her cry. The doctor said that she need to stay in the hospital for 9 months or 1 year._

_“Aw, don’t cry my little one!” Atsumu suddenly hold a tissue and wipe her tears. Hitoka cried in bliss because there’s someone who still care for her._

_“How Osamu?” Hitoka asked. Her sound is really rough. Her body is really thin too. Asking Osamu is the first question she ask. Atsumu just sigh._

_“Toka-chan... he suddenly hated you.” Said Atsumu._

_He explain everything to Hitoka and said that everytime Atsumu said her name, Osamu suddenly glared, change the topic or even saying ‘I don’t want to hear her name.’ True that Atsumu is not Osamu but Atsumu know what Osamu’s feel. Osamu is HATING Hitoka. Atsumu afraid if this makes Hitoka sad, but he surprised to see her smiled._

_“He still alive? Thank goodness!”_

_This girl really an angel. Osamu hated her but the girl he hated just hoping that he were fine and alive. Yes, Osamu protect this girl but Hitoka protect his life—_

_“Toka-chan, did ‘Samu know that ya protect his life?” Atsumu asked, realizing something. When he and dad come to rescue, they just saw Hitoka who shielding the faint Osamu. And true to his expectation, Hitoka shakes her head._

_“No. he faint and didn’t see it.” Said her._

_“I’ll tell him! If I tell him, he’ll stop hatin’ ya—“_

_“—No, Atsu-nii, don’t tell him.”_

_Atsumu looking at her with confusion. “Why?”_

_“I want him to know it by himself. I’m okay if he hates me but if it’s about my scar, just let him know by himself. Please don’t tell him.” Said Hitoka with puppy eyes. Atsumu really weak with her and nodding._

_“Okay, not gonna tell him.”_

_“Promise, Atsu-nii?”_

_“Promise.” They hook their pinky finger to seal the promise._

_“Also one thing.”_

_“What is it, Toka-chan?”_

_“After my wound recover, tell Mr and mrs.Miya that I will not stayed at your house. I’ll stayed at the building mom left for me. I can manage to live alone and have my own shop at that building.”_

_“Toka-chan! Ya don’t need to go that far!” Atsumu really shock and look at Hitoka while mumbled ‘unbelievable’. Hitoka just look at him with smile. A painful smile that he ever saw and also makes his heart sting._

_“It’s okay, Atsu-nii. This is for Osamu-san. I don’t want to be a burden.”_

_The honorific change. Usually Hitoka would call him ‘Osamu-nii’ or ‘Samu-kun’. But it’s Osamu-san. Atsumu can only nod and hope it’s not going worse._

* * *

That was the incident why Osamu the former soon to be professional volley player suddenly become an actor+chef and have his own food business. His relationship with Hitoka become worse, even now Hitoka called him ‘Miya-san’. Osamu never called Hitoka by her name anymore. He always called her ‘This girl’ or ‘shorty’.

Osamu still doesn’t know about Hitoka’s scar and still hating her. It’s has been more than 5 years and he still fuckin’ hate her. What makes is worse is whenever Hitoka have harsh interaction with Osamu, such like Osamu screaming at her or something like that, the scar at her back will start bleeding and make her faint in an instant.

It’s sure hurt like hell.

This is why Atsumu always check on her everytime he know Osamu and Hitoka interact. Lucky thing his teammates, Shoyo, is living with her. Not only that, Tobio whose his childhood friend, the same setter is also there. Atsumu can monitor her condition anytime.

“Miya-san, did you brought the new balm?” Kei asked. Atsumu nod and give him the new balm. Only Atsumu who know the balm that can cured Hitoka’s scar. Well, it’s not cured but it’s just make less pain.

“Kenma-kun said he still have 10 of this balm so we don’t need to worry.”

“If this still continue, we don’t think this is good to Yachi-san’s condition.” Said Tadashi.

“Ah yes... her new drama will be kinda wholesome.” Said Shoyo.

“Atsumu-san, Yachi-san will be working with Osamu-san and Keiji-san, right? Did Keiji-san know about her condition?” Tobio asked. “We can cooperate with him.”

“This explain why the weather are really bad. The king said something so logically.” Said Kei, pour the salt.

“HEY!”

“But what Tobio-kun said is true.” Said Atsumu. “While she’s at her shootin’ place, we don’t know what kind of interaction they had. All of us have our own business and can’t monitor her.”

“I’ll call him. I have his number.” Said Kei and tap his phone.

“Why Yachi-san still like a guy like him...” mumbled Tobio, confused. If he’s be Hitoka, he would hate him back but Hitoka still like him. Atsumu smile a little.

“She said she can’t hate him. Everytime she want to hate that bastard, she ended up rememberin’ the time when that bastard come to rescue her. That’s why she love him...”

Tobio might don’t understand love but he understand the feelings being saved when in a condition you can’t do anything. Tadashi, Shoyo and Kei also understand it. Because that what Hitoka do to them.

She helped them when they just a zero now they become the hero. The thing they can do to repay her is protect her and support her.

Tobio just nod his head again and smiled a little “That’s the Yachi-san I know...”


	5. 5: "I don't want to lose."

The squad kinda surprise that Keiji just agreed to watch over Hitoka. They even explained him about the scar and the effect. Of course they also hand him the balm and more, just in case if her scar suddenly bled again.

“Why ya agree this easy?” Atsumu asked. Keiji just look at them with his usual expression.

“She’s been helping me when I’m at my worst. So I’ll be helping her.” Just a simple answer from Keiji makes everyone trust him. At this rate, the protection squad don’t have any worry.

* * *

The drama is about the florist girl who meet a chef in a certain cafe. In the end, they’re married. So many scene that Osamu despise, but he need to do this. This is his job and he should do it. The shooting of episode one of the drama is not that chaos. There’s no pose that makes Osamu cringe or mad. The episode one is just about how they meet. No talking just meet with the girl. That’s why it went really smooth.

The thing Osamu admit about Hitoka is just her acting skill and her drawing skill. He admit she have that amazing skill with her but that doesn’t mean his hate feeling gone. Nope, it’s still there in his heart.

Break time, Osamu sit at the staff room while eating onigiri. Alone in a room, eating onigiri and drink the warm tea while listening to Lo-Fi music. Ah, what a bless. He enjoyed his time for a while, until Hitoka came.

Hitoka just stood there when she saw Osamu. Of course, Osamu glare at her. Hitoka bow and take a seat FAR AWAY him. She can still felt his glare but she just sit there enjoying her food. Osamu hoping that she didn’t said any conversation. The two just enjoying themself.

“Yachi-san, Miya-san, good work.” Keiji came into the room and looking at the two. Osamu just humming, hide his groan while Hitoka smiling at Keiji. Osamu just sigh, to think he’ll be in the same room with the people he don’t like.

“Good work too, Akaashi-san!” said Hitoka with her cheerful tone. Osamu stared, he don’t know why but he felt irritated when Hitoka greet Keiji.

“Call me, Keiji, Hitoka-san.” He said while sitting beside her. “We already know each other for a long time. So drop the honorific, okay?”

“Okay, Keiji-kun.” Said Hitoka with the bright and cute smile.

 _‘Cute—what?’_ Osamu shook his head. What was he think just now? Did he think she’s cute!? But something makes him mad.

_‘since when those two get along?’_

Osamu never saw Hitoka interact with Keiji before. If it’s Shoyo, Tobio, Kei, Tadashi, Tetsurou or Kenma it’s really normal because that was the people that get along with Hitoka since their childhood. Yes, Osamu know Keiji at the young age too but he never saw Hitoka and Keiji interact at that time. Also, Keiji debuted as actor at the same time as Osamu, meanwhile that time Hitoka already become an actress and have her own business. He can’t connected the dots...

_‘Am I missing something?’_

* * *

Osamu come back to his house and his shop. His house are above the Onigiri Miya. He looking at his reflection in the mirror, still want to connect the dots. When did they get along? Munch his onigiri, he still thinking about it.

“What with that face?”

Atsumu who just entering Osamu’s home confuse at his brother behaviour. He seems irritated? Mad? Atsumu recall that Keiji said ‘There’s nothing happen’. Is it not related to Hitoka? Atsumu sit and looking at him.

“Somethin’ botherin’ ya? Just tell me, I’m yer big brother!”

“Disgusting.” Osamu said while looking at him. He sigh and playing with his hand. “Since when that girl and Fukurodani’s agency boy get alon’?”

“What?”

Atsumu froze. He check his ear as if he heard something wrong. But Osamu just stared back at him with serious eyes. Atsumu screaming inside.

_‘SAMU SUDDENLY ASK ABOUT HER!?’_

“Why’d ya ask that?’ Atsumu asked back, just to make sure he heard it right. Osamu sigh.

“Ya see, at the shootin’ place, that girl and that Fukurodani agency boy were really close. I never saw them interact since our childhood.” He said. “Somehow, it’s irritated me.”

Atsumu just stood there and sigh. Keiji said that they become friends after Hitoka saved him countless time and it’s happen one year later after 'that day' incident and that’s why Osamu never saw they interact. Atsumu smirk.

“Since when ya care ‘bout her? Ya never care ‘bout her b’fore.”

Hearing Atsumu, Osamu can only groan in annoyance.

* * *

Day become week, they keep shoot the drama episode, this time the episode two, where the second lead come and being protective to the heroine. Everytime Osamu see the two get along, laughing, talking, smiling even playing together, makes him irritated more.

“Osamu, come here.” Producer Ukai called him.

“What is it, producer.”

“You see those two?” Producer Ukai pointed at Hitoka and Keiji who laughing at each other. It’s makes him irritated.

“...what ‘bout ‘em, Ukai-san?”

“Listen Osamu, if Akaashi stole your sparkling charm in this drama, the lead will going to change.”

Osamu froze. The lead is going to change? “Is that possible?”

“Yes, this is how the drama work. If the fans more attracted to Akaashi’s charm, they’ll choose Akaashi to become the main hero. It’s your lose, Osamu.”

Again, Osamu froze. Being the first and the main hero is the most big achievement but if his role as the MAIN HERO were being stole, it means that he lose at this drama and lose to Keiji. Osamu really hate to lose.

“Ukai-san. What can I do to win?”

Ukai smirks. “You need to get along with her.” This is the opportunity to make Osamu get along with Hitoka. “I know you hate her to your bone but when you get along with your partner, it can improve your acting too.”

Osamu sigh. He need to do this if he don’t want to lose. “...I understand.”


	6. 6. Please, Yachi-san

Osamu still can’t focused even when he working at his Onigiri Miya. Lucky thing he worked at the kitchen this time so that he don’t get involved to the costumer. He still can focus when it’s related to food—

“Boss, you making sushi?”

One of his worker asking him. He realize he was making bunch of sushi than tuna onigiri. Is this place will change to Sushi Miya!? He sigh and take of his hat.

“Sorry bud.”

“Boss, you need to take some rest. We can take care of this shop. It’s almost closing time.” Said his worker and make him nod.

“’Kay. I’ll go upstairs.”

It’s unusual from him taking a break when it’s related to his work. Especially food. He sit at the sofa and looking at his phone, typing.

“How to get alon’ with someone ya hate.”

After he heard Ukai’s words, he need to get along to Hitoka. He must get along with her, he just don’t wanna lose from Keiji. He sigh, this drove him crazy. He hated her but he need to get along with her. He don’t like it when he saw Keiji get along with her.

“What with that face?”

The most familiar sound he heard since his birth startled him. Atsumu sit there and looking at him.

“Since when ya came here? Don’cha have yer own house?”

“AM I NOT ALLOWED IN MA BROTHER’S HOUSE!?”

“Shut up—“ Osamu froze when he remembering something “hey, ‘Tsumu.”

“What, ‘Samu?”

“Ya get alon’ with that girl, right?”

This time, Atsumu froze. Why Osamu suddenly ask about her again!? Is he gonna blackmail her? Atsumu looking at him with serious eyes.

“What’d ya want?”

“did’ya know her favorite? Food?”

Atsumu looking at him with horror in his eyes. “DID’YA WANNA POISON HER!?

“Heck, no!” Osamu sigh “I hate her but I need to get alon’ with her! I just don’t wanna lose to that Akaashi!”

Atsumu stood but then nod. Even though Atsumu is not an actor, he know how the rivalry between actors. Especially the one who become the lead. True, Osamu is not an attention seeker like Atsumu but he don’t want to lose.

“’Toka-chan love fugashi. But ya can give her sweets’ or maybe edible food. She mostly love homemade cookin’, ya can give her yer onigiri.” He said and Osamu nod.

“...salty? No... sweet and healthy? Meat?” Osamu mumbled. He thinking of a flavour that suit for that girl. Atsumu let out his grin.

“Healthy with vegetable ‘s fine.”

“’kay.”

Atsumu let out his small laugh. It’s kinda look like Osamu want to tame an unapproachable yet calm bunny. This time, maybe they’ll get along for real.

* * *

11 PM

_‘it’s because of you’_

“No...”

_‘ya kill my dream’_

“No! I-it’s not like that--!’

_‘I’ll kill yer dreams’_

“H-HELP!!”

Hitoka scream and suddenly wake up. Sweat run through her face and tears suddenly fall. She tried to sit but her back is aching like crazy.

“N-no, not again...” she mumbled.

Bunch of footstep were heard and walking towards her room. Without warning, her four guardian suddenly open the door.

“YACHI-SAN!!”

The four man rushing walking toward her with serious face. Tadashi switch on the light, Shoyo opening the balm and but then Tobio stop him.

“Boke, we don’t need to open the balm if her back is not bledding!”

“Shut up, stupidkageyama! We need to prepared!”

“Both of you shut up.” Said Kei while he examined Hitoka. “You’re awake, huh? What was that scream? Did you hurt?”

“...My back...” She said and Kei gently hold her so she can sit. Slowly, Kei opened her shirt and saw her back. The bandages were covered in blood and Kei suddenly panicked.

“Hinata, Yamaguchi, go out. King, you stay here. Hand over the balm to the King.”

They nod. If you want to cure Yachi and put some balm on her back, you need to open her shirt first. Shoyo and Tadashi can’t stand it and always get flustered to cure Hitoka but Tobio and Kei can handle it. When Hitoka’s back are bleeding again, she can’t move her arms so that’s why she need help.

Kei open her shirt and make her lay on her chest so he can saw her back. Tobio open the bandages and about to put the balm but he froze and looking at Kei. Kei is also froze.

“...Yachi-san, did that bastard do something to you?” Kei asked but Hitoka shakes her head.

“No, we just do the acting but we didn’t talk at the staff room.”

“...”

“Tsukishima-kun, if you don’t believe me, you can ask Keiji-kun.”

Kei sigh “Okay, I believe you.”

“What happen?” Asked Hitoka.

“Your scar is getting bigger than usual...” said Tobio. “these past year it get smaller but why...”

“At this rate, I don’t think you can move until tomorrow. I’ll calling Mika-san.” Said Kei while he tap his phone. Tobio get closer to Hitoka and ready to put the balm.

“Tell me if it’s hurt.”

Hitoka nod. Tobio gently put the balm even though Hitoka hold her scream. This is much hurt than usual, but she must endure it. Kei come with the bandages.

“Mika-san said, she can’t come. I think we should call Sakusa-san—“

“—NO!” said Hitoka “Sakusa-san is Miya-san’s friend! If he know about this scar, he’ll—“

“—STOP IT!” Scream Tobio. Everyone silent because it’s Tobio who scream. He rarely scream to Hitoka.

“...Kageyama-kun?”

“Yachi-san, please... this is for your sake...” said Tobio. “Last time, Mika-san and Kenma-san told us...”

“Oi, King! We don’t need to tell her—“

“they said, if your scar getting bigger and makes you faint and pain everyday, you’ll die!!”

Everyone silent. Hitoka shocked.

Die? She will die because of this scar? She never thought about it. Kei just looking at his own feet while Tobio slowly put the bandages.

“Please Yachi-san, it’s doesn’t matter anymore if Osamu-san know or not. The most important thing is we want to cure you. We want to stop your pain.” Said Tobio.

“We don’t want to lose you.” Said Kei and Tobio in unison and makes Hitoka cried. She have someone she can rely on and she need to rest for a while. She nod.

“...You can call Sakusa-san...”


	7. 7: Discover

Osamu wakes up a little bit early than usual. Waking up is his usual routine because he need to prepared for his Onigiri Miya but today his day off in Miya Onigiri. He prepared some onigiri for Hitoka, hoping that he can get along with her.

His phone suddenly ringing and when he check it, he stop any of his onigiri making. There’s one message for him, it’s from Ukai-san.

“You don’t need to come to the shooting place. Our heroine sick, she need to rest until next 4 day.”

Osamu nod and look at the almost done onigiri.

“I’ll brin’ the onigiri to her house.”

* * *

Walking towards the road, he looking for his way to search the “Stars shop”, Hitoka’s home. Lookiing at the alleyway and looking at the road, he saw the big building with a “Stars” name. He opened the door and looking around. It’s his first time entering her house, especially her shop. It’s really a first time. The clothes that were designed by her really neat. It’s simple yet stylish.

“...Osamu?”

The gloomy voice can be heard from the door. Kiyoomi standing there at the front door and looking at him. Wait, he wearing his doctor suit than his usual clothes?

“What are ya doin’ here?”

“that’s my line. You said you hate her. But then you’re here. I almost think you’re Atsumu dressed as Osamu.”

“Nah I don’t wanna lose to that Fukurodani boy so I need to get alon’ with her.”

Sakusa sigh. “Whatever you want—“

“SAKUSA-SAN!!”

Shoyo and Tobio rush and screaming towards them. Not only them, there’s also Atsumu and Kenma. But they froze when they saw Osamu is also there.

“’Samu, why ya here?”

“That’s ma words, ‘Tsumu. Why all of ya here?”

“talk about that later! Sakusa-san, come quickly! Something happen to Yachi-san!” said Tobio.

“what?” asked Kiyoomi.

“Yachi-san, she’s not waking up!!”

* * *

“She’s still breathing?” asked Kenma

“Yes. Her breath is normal.” Said Kiyoomi while sit on the sofa. There’s so many people right now. The four guardian, Kenma, Atsumu, Osamu and Kiyoomi. Eight people in her house.

Osamu just found it today that the four guardian were also living with her. Well that makes sense. Kiyoomi pull out his mask and looking at everyone.

“tell me about that scar and bandages. What happen to her?”

“What scar?” Asked Osamu. Yeah, Osamu is the one who don’t know about it. Everyone get silent. Kiyoomi sigh.

“the scar—“

“—NOOO!!!!”

Hitoka’s screaming. Everyone in the living room rush into her room. The girl is still sleeping but she make a difficult expression. Atsumu immediately come to her side and holding her hand. It’s suddenly calm her.

“...How you/ya calm her like that/dat?” ask Kiyoomi and Osamu at the same time. Then Kiyoomi looking at Osamu with confused face. “I thought you’re twins but you also don’t know about this?”

“’Samu never know this but if ya hold ‘Toka-chan’s hand when she’s havin’ a nightmare, she’ll calm immediately. I always do this since our childhood.”

The four guardians nod, agreeing the fact and suddenly Kei walking towards them. He gently make Hitoka sit and pull off her clothes. Osamu surprised and shut his eyes.

“IDIOT WHY YA—is that...”

Slowly, he opened his eyes just to saw Hitoka’s body were covered in bandages. Kiyoomi and Osamu surprised and stood there. Shoyo, Tadashi, and Kenma were out from the room while Tobio suddenly push Kiyoomi and Osamu to look at her back.

Shock. No words come out from Osamu’s mouth.

“It’s bleeding.” Kiyoomi said. Hitoka’s back is bledding. Kiyooomi preparing his things and opened up his tools and pull out his scissor. He cut the bandages gently and—

“Holy molly. What the heck is this big scars!?” Kiyoomi can’t hold his voice when he saw Hitoka’s scar. “Why this girl have a big scar like this!? She’s just a little girl! Is this because of animal—“

Kiyoomi stared at Osamu. Osamu’s eyes were full of shock and horror. He’s trembled. He can felt his scar at his hand suddenly get aching. It’s a scar from ‘that time’—

“‘Samu, out. Ya can’t handle this, ‘aight?”

Osamu shakes his head. He don’t want to get out. He want to know the truth.

“Get out, Osamu-san.” Said Kei.

“Atsumu-san, go with him and tell him everything. We can handle from here.” Said Tobio. Atsumu nod and pull Osamu out from the room.

The twins walking to the living room where Kenma, Tadashi and Shoyo there. Osamu still with his shock and disbelief, walking trembled and sit on the sofa.

“Osamu-san, you okay?” Tadashi asked.

“...he saw her scar.” Said Atsumu and sit beside him. Everyone gone silent. Tadashi walking to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

“Oi ‘Tsumu.”

“What, ‘Samu?”

“Tell me everythin’.”


	8. 8: Guilty

“What’ve I done.”

Atsumu told him everything. EVERYTHING, even ;That time incident' when Hitoka save his life and sacrifice her back to protect him and how Hitoka don’t wanna him to know and how her back suddenly hurt because of his harsh attitude, and how every people were aware of Hitoka's condition--

Guilty fill Osamu’s heart. The hate felling he have for Hitoka suddenly gone. only guilty. He mad at himself.

“ya know? Ya keep sayin’ she killed yer dream. Actually, ya also killed her dream." Said Atsumu. Osamu confused and looking at him.

"What d'ya mean?"

"She wanna be a pro ice skater that can have a match in Olympic. But b‘cause of that scar and that scar never heal, she can’t do that.” Said Atsumu. “ya also killin’ her dream but she never get mad nor she hated ya.”

It’s makes Osamu felt more guilty. He regret everything. He didn't said any words but just thinking back and curse himself.

“Maybe you need to know something.” Said Kenma.

“Why ya here?” Osamu asked.

“I’m the one who always bought her medicine. She helped me in the past and this is how I repay her.” Said Kenma while looking at the twins “Anyway back to the topic—Last time, Mika, her doctor said that her condition is getting worse. If that scar is still there, she can die anytime.”

“WHAT!?” The twins shocked.

“Wait, ‘Tsumu, why ya shocked?”

“I dunno ‘bout this! It’s new to ma ear!”

Guilty 50x times filled Osamu. He don’t think he can take it. It’s all because of him. She lost her dream, she have that never-heal-big-scar when his scar is already heal, and she never hate him but he hated her to his bone.

He want to fix everything. He want to thank her, he want to say sorry, he want to... be close with her...

“’Tsumu, what’ve I done...?”

“the one who always being rude towards her suddenly felt sorry? Heh. Pathetic.” The one and only salty man in the house walking towards everyone in the living room. Kei fixing his glasses and look at Osamu with his sharp eyes. Then he looking at Shoyo.

“Hinata, tell Ukai-san to postponed the drama. Also tell that she’ll need one week or more to rest.”

“ROGER, TSUKISHIMA!” said Shoyo while looking at his phone.

“Kozume-san.” Said Kei. Kenma looking at him.

“what, Tsukky?”

“Sakusa-san need to talk to you. It’s about the rare medicine for Yachi-san.”

“Okay, if it’s about the money, I’ll handle it.” Said Kenma and walking to where Kiyoomi is. Kei looking at the twins and sitting in front of him. Osamu who felt really guilty just looking at his own feet.

“Stop feeling guilty.”

“Hey—“ Atsumu want to stop Kei, this salty man need to stop before he explode something. But Shoyo stopped Atsumu. Osamu glance at Kei.

“I know I’m not worth it—“

“—It’s not about that, Osamu-san.” Said Kei. Osamu looking at him with confused face.

“What’d ya mean?”

“If you really felt ‘sorry’ for her, help her. Stop feeling guilty or do nothing. Stand up and help her.”

Kei didn’t looking at him with a disgusting face, but he looking at him with desperate face. Hitoka need help, not just a plain feeling. Osamu stand up, looking at Kei.

“How?”

Tomorrow is the busy day. The clothes shop open and the volleyball match is near. Obviously, Atsumu, Shoyo and Tobio will go to their training place. Kei and Tadashi will watch the shop. But Tadashi need to help his senpais, Rintarou and Tetsurou so he’ll be kind of busy. Kenma? After talking to Kiyoomi, it’s looks like he will go to overseas again to look for the rare medicine.

So it’s only Kei in the house. He will watch the shop and take care of her but doing this alone is not a good idea. What if when he talking to the costumer and Hitoka suddenly screaming because of the pain? What if something happen if Kei is still watch the shop? That’s why he need someone to help.

“Osamu-san, will you help me?”

Osamu gulp. He also have his own shop and his own business. Yes, he can take care of his actors business but his shop? Nah don’t think so. Unlike the clothes shop, Osamu have so many workers but he still need to watch his shop to minimize the trouble.

“I have one crazy idea. Dunno if ya’ll agree or not.” Said Osamu, Ke and Atsumu just looking at him.

“I’m listening.”

“Brin’ her to ma house.” 

“YA CRAZY?” Said Atsumu. “Ya think ya can take care of her?? Listen, takin’ care of her is not that simple, ‘Samu!”

“Atsumu-san is right.” Said Kei “You need to check on her scar and give her the balm every four hour, unless if she suddenly scream because of the pain. Also, you need to change her bandages four time in a day. Morning, day, evening and midnight.”

“Changin’ the bandages means ya’ll saw her naked upper body. ‘Samu, ya never saw a girl’s body, do ya think ya can handle it? Tadashi-kun and Shoyo-kun always get flustered and ran away.”

“...I... I can manage it—“

“—No, ya can’t.” Atsumu cut him.

This is the first time Atsumu not believing him. Osamu just looking at him. No, he’s the one who caused this. He’s the one who made Hitoka become like this. He want to do it and he want to fix everything.

“‘Tsumu, please. Believe me for this time. Brin’ her to ma house, I can manage it alone.”

Atsumu and Kei sigh. This rockhead is really think everything is easy. Kei nod his head because it’s useless if they trying to oppose him.

“Okay. I’ll show you how to change her bandages.” Said Kei while looking for a key.

“KEI-KUN!? YA REALLY—“

“Knowing you, Atsumu-san, it’s useless to oppose Osamu-san when he really serious. You two are really twins.” Said Kei while opening another shelf. “Your Onigiri Miya will open on the day after tomorrow, right? Sleep here for the night and I’ll show you how to take care of her.” He said and giving him a key.

“Key?”

“Hinata, King and Atsumu-san will go to the Sendai this night and there’s only Yamaguchi and me.”

“But... I can sleep at Tobio-kun’s or Shoyo-kun’s room, right? What is this key?”

“You’ll sleep at the room beside Yachi-san’s room. Atsumu-san always use that room if he sleep here. We need a watchman, just in case if she suddenly scream in the midnight.”

“Ma room, yer room.” Mumbled Atsumu.

“...Okay, when’ll she wakes up?” Osamu asked. “let’s make her some food.”

“Sakusa-san said that she’ll wake up two hours later or maybe tomorrow. It’s almost night and I can show you how to change her bandages. But yeah, let’s prepare her food.”


End file.
